todochako christmas week 2018
by soybean prophecy
Summary: The story of the best hot cocoa team in the world.
1. day 1: the best hot cocoa team

**chapter title:** the best hot cocoa team

 **notes:** hot cocoa prompt for 12/23 for shouchakochristmasweek2018! hahah this was pretty rushed and not really edited, cause its the holiday season and theres no time hahahah. I hope you have a great christmas and happy holidays to all of you! I hope you enjoyed this short fic and hopefully it wasn't as sugary sweet as hot cocoa is these days lol. also, this fic is inspired by this picture: pin/477944579194603915/?lp=true as well as horikoshi's christmas pic with tree!deku and turkey!toko LOOOOL hahahah

 **disclaimer:** i do not own my hero academia.

 **summary:** The story of the best hot cocoa team in the world.

* * *

Class 1-A always held a christmas party during the wintertime that was rather ostentatious. _It was a big deal_ , as Mina would say. There was a fully decorated christmas tree, secret santa gift exchange, stockings, cookies, and of course— _hot cocoa_.

The hot cocoa was a crucial delicacy, mostly because Kirishima and Mina (the main planners of this event) were extremely critical of their hot chocolate.

The winter of their senior year in high school was highly anticipated; it was their last christmas party together, after all.

Todoroki remembered it fondly.

After school on December 18th, exactly a week before christmas, the class had been gathered together under Mina's instruction.

"Alright, so Midoriya's got the Christmas tree, and Tokoyami's got the turkey. Shoji and Kaminari are decorating with ornaments and lights, and Bakugou is in charge of the fireplace," Kirishima announced, looking over his detailed notes. He nodded in affirmation, turning toward his planning partner. They shared a pointed glance.

"Now the important part," Mina said in a serious, low voice, narrowing her eyes. "The hot cocoa."

Kirishima's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically next to her. "This year has to be perfect. We don't want a disaster like last year." His eyes slid to glare at Bakugou.

Bakugou scoffed and crossed his arms in a mildly embarrassed huff, choosing to turn his head away. "Not my problem that it couldn't handle me," he spat.

Momo smacked his shoulder lightly. "You exploded the hot chocolate," she chided. "And you ruined the marshmallows I made."

He deflated a bit, turning farther away from Momo. "I didn't mean to," he muttered under his breath.

"I know," there was a smile in her voice. "It couldn't handle you, King Explosion Murder," Momo teased gently. Bakugou sneered in response, but there was no malice in his expression.

"Anyway, we need a new hot cocoa team this year," Mina clapped her hands, pulling the attention back to the matter at hand. "Since Bakugou seems to be more fit for the fireplace, we need a different way to heat up and cook the marshmallows."

Todoroki was bemused to see the whole class immediately turn to him.

Right. He had his fire.

"I don't mind," he answered nonchalantly.

Mina cheered excitedly, jumping up and down. "Great! Thanks, Todoroki," she said happily. "Hm...who should help you?" She gazed around the classroom with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Iida shot his hand up, sitting up straighter. "Uraraka hasn't been assigned anything yet," he stated, gesturing wildly to the small pink girl next to him.

"Hm," Uraraka pursued her lips, tapping her chin, weighing the decision. "I guess I could do it," she responded meekly, her eyes wide and uncomfortable. "I hope it's up to par…"

"It'll be fine, Uraraka!" Mina reassured, patting the insecure girl in encouragement. "You got this!"

As Mina moved on to the next item on her agenda, Todoroki and Uraraka made steady eye contact. Todoroki nodded gently at his future partner, giving her his silent support.

She smiled, her apprehensive expression disappearing to be replaced by a steely determination in her eyes.

He had always liked her smile. Though they weren't especially close, he found himself looking forward to spending more time with her. They would make a good team.

* * *

Todoroki was pleasantly surprised to find that he really enjoyed spending most of the next week hanging out with Uraraka. They went shopping for the best brand of hot chocolate powder and a good conductive to pot to boil the milk in (which he paid for, of course. What was Endeavor's money for, if not this?).

Uraraka suggested a small bakery shop to buy homemade marshmallows for the extra _oomph_ , which he found sort of adorable. (It was the way she said it—with arms flailing, cheeks flushed pink, and a childlike wonder in her eyes).

It was the week in which he remembered really getting to know her. The start of it all, maybe.

The day of the Christmas party came, and Uraraka had been extremely nervous, he remembered in amusement. They had gathered the materials and were getting ready as the party was just beginning. The hot cocoa was the staple of the party, and needed to be steamingly hot and ready as the party reached full swing, Uraraka had declared very seriously (which he also found rather charming).

The milk was heated easily, as his control of his fire had improved drastically over the years, and the hot chocolate powder was mixed in smoothly afterwards. The mixture was a gorgeous dark brown, and smelled delicious. Perks of buying an expensive brand, Todoroki guessed.

As the pair set upon cooking the marshmallows, they heard an audible gasp from behind them.

Todoroki turned around to see the shocked faces of Mina and Kirishima, their jaws dropped in amazement.

"Those marshmallows…" Mina paused dramatically, pointing to the space above Todoroki's left arm, which was raised horizontally above the ground. "This technique is superb! I have never seen anything like it!"

Kirishima inched closer to scrutinize the 6 marshmallows floating in a line above the flame engulfing Todoroki's arm. "These look amazing! They're perfectly golden, all around!" he exclaimed, whooping loudly.

Uraraka flushed at the praise, giggling shyly. "We decided this distance was the best way to cook the marshmallow evenly without risk of burning or undercooking it," she explained happily. "I hope it tastes as good as it looks…"

Todoroki relinquished his flames, grabbing a mug of freshly steamed hot cocoa, and Uraraka released one of the marshmallows to plop gracefully into his cup. He handed the mug to Mina, who was bouncing on her heels in poorly suppressed excitement. "Try it," he shrugged.

Mina observed her marshmallow floating in the dark liquid closely, taking a tentative bite and a subsequent sip of her hot cocoa.

Uraraka and Kirishima leaned in eagerly to watch her reaction.

"Mm, it's so good!" Mina moaned in delight and closed her eyes to savor the taste. "This is probably the best hot cocoa I've ever had!"

As the rest of the class gathered around the table to receive their hot cocoa in high anticipation, Todoroki couldn't help but feel strangely proud. They had made a good team, after all.

Later that night, Uraraka had looked up at him sleepily, her smile as sweet as the hot chocolate they made together earlier. "We're the best hot cocoa team, aren't we?" she asked.

"Mm," he responded. "We are."

She sighed, pleased, leaning lightly into him.

He didn't move away.

* * *

Now, 4 years later, making hot cocoa together was their favorite tradition.

"Shouto!" He heard Uraraka's voice floating from the hallway. "Marshmallow time!"

Todoroki let a small grin grace his mouth, shaking his head affectionately at the childishness of his girlfriend. She never failed to amuse him.

Uraraka appeared behind him, nudging him aside to place a bowl of marshmallows on the kitchen table. She tiptoed to kiss his cheek lightly, before leaning back to grab a fistful of the white sugary desserts.

Using her quirk, she floated the batch up in the air. She didn't notice Todoroki gazing at her with a teasing glint in his eye.

There was a feminine shriek echoing through their apartment.

"Shouto! Why did you use your ice?! You're going to ruin the marsh— _oh my god_! Was that a blue flame?! The marshmallows are melting together into a huge white marshmallow! _SHOUTO!_ "

Todoroki snickered. They were definitely the best hot cocoa team.

 _fin._


	2. day 2: an ice for an ice

**chapter title:** an ice for an ice

 **notes:** ice skating prompt for 12/24 for shouchakochristmasweek2018! I just thought it was so funny if todoroki couldn't ice-skate (even though in reality he probably skates super well) so i had to write a fic like this lololol but yeah hope you guys enjoyed!

 **disclaimer:** i do not own my hero academia.

 **summary:** Revenge is best served ice-cold.

* * *

It was a cold enough temperature now, and Todoroki Shouto was nervous.

This holiday season was the first Christmas that the couple was going to spend together since they had started dating.

He knew that she was going to ask him to engage in _the_ _dreaded activity_ as soon as the temperature hit below freezing. It wasn't his fault, really. Just because he could control ice as (half) his quirk didn't exactly mean he could slip and slide and glide over it the way normal people did.

With those shoes and those blades.

That's right—Todoroki Shouto was nervous to _ice-skate_.

Here's the thing: he had never had any trouble gliding over the ice when he had control of it (when he made his own course, really), but in a publicly controlled ice rink, with tall bladed ice skates and hordes of people pushing and crowding, he had the balance of a cartoon elephant slipping on a banana peel.

The result: a mess.

He had an incident, when he was 6 and his mother took him to an ice rink for a fun day off of training, that involved a stray shoelace, a _very_ translucent wall, and a broken ankle. He swore off ice-skating after that.

But Uraraka loved ice-skating. And she was surprisingly good at it, too (He was sort of surprised, since she was extremely clumsy on land. She constantly tripped over her own feet and sometimes even _air_ , and he always made sure to watch her out of the corner of his eye to catch her in case she fell.)

Today, here they were, at the local ice rink. He eyed the rink filled with civilians warily, before hearing a light giggle come from behind him.

"Oh, Shouto, don't look so tense," Uraraka laughed, resting a hand on his shoulder consolingly. "You look like you're going into a difficult battle."

He didn't respond, choosing to narrow his suspicious gaze instead. She didn't know—this _was_ a difficult battle. One that he was pretty sure he would lose.

She handed him a pair of skates, and he took them, staring hard at the _shoes of doom_ clutched loosely in his grasp. Why couldn't he just skate in his hero shoes? He did it all the time.

Honestly. Civilians.

Uraraka's amused giggle floated over him, and he was momentarily distracted by the her bell-like laughter. "Come on," she nudged gently, in the most encouraging demeanor possible. He put on the skates with her careful instruction, and they slowly approached the rink together.

With an excited squeal, Uraraka stepped into the ice gracefully, and he watched her slide and glide around like she had belonged there all her life. She swooped by with a strange elegance in her movements, and she whirled and twirled and even _jumped_ (he was slightly nervous) but landed perfectly.

Wow. She was better than he thought.

Todoroki peered into the entrance cautiously, finding his nerves knotting in anxious anticipation. This was a terrible idea. It wasn't too late to back out—

"Shouto!" Uraraka had stopped right in front of him, beckoning him into the ice with her mittened hand.

Rats. Now he had no choice.

He lifted his leg gingerly and placed it on the smooth surface of the ice—so far, so good—and shifted his weight to lift his other leg onto the ice as well and—

Bam.

Uraraka snorted with barely concealed mirth, covering her mouth with her gloves, at the sad, crumpled form of her boyfriend on the ice floor, utterly defeated by his own element.

Todoroki glared at her obvious snickers from his position on the frozen ground, his rear feeling miserably sore already.

She then proceeded to guffaw obnoxiously at his disgruntled expression, and he had to wonder why he was dating her. _When did he deserve this cruelty_ , he silently asked the universe.

The rest of the afternoon was not much better, and he had to resort to gripping the side of the wall like it was life or death in order to move a few inches at a time. Uraraka suggested that he use one of those kiddy handicaps that were shaped like penguins and he vehemently refused to look like an idiot (he still had his pride, dammit.)

As he fell for the umpteenth time that day, dragging Uraraka with him, he thought that maybe ice skating was just not for him. He really didn't want to ruin the holidays for her and be a pathetic boyfriend, but maybe this was just his limit. Todoroki frowned dejectedly, rubbing his overly bruised legs and nursing his overly bruised ego as well.

He was a failure.

"Shouto?" Uraraka seemed to pick up on his gloomy mood, her hand still clasped in his. "What's wrong?"

There was suppressed frustration seeping into his usually nonchalant expression. "I—I just—It's just that—" Todoroki exhaled in dissatisfied irritation (mostly at himself), before trying again. "I'm sorry for ruining our date."

Uraraka looked taken aback, her eyes wide with a million unanswered questions. "Wha—"

"I can't seem to skate for more than eight seconds at a time, and I've caused you to fall at least a hundred thousand times," He cut in, his frustration growing with every word he spoke. "My death grip probably caused your arm to numb, too…"

She immediately grabbed his hand in response, forcing him to make steady eye contact with her concerned chestnut gaze.

"Shouto," Uraraka comforted tenderly, her eyes softening at the sight of his stressed, creased forehead. "I don't mind at all—it's almost sort of funny, in a way." She laughed freely, and Todoroki relaxed minutely at the sound of her happy glee, despite her light jab at his sorrowful ineptitude.

"But really, this was so much fun, Shouto…" Her expression turned shy, and her gaze darted quickly away from his. "I just liked holding your hand," she mumbled with flushed cheeks and a bashful smile, and he was suddenly hyper-aware of the soothing warmth seeping through his gloves due to their interlocked hands.

Todoroki felt a slight tug at the upper corner of his mouth. She was adorable.

His chest felt warm and full, despite the chilling, dull ache that covered most of his limbs and joints from falling so many times. Uraraka's comforting heat emanated from their interlaced fingers, and Todoroki reluctantly decided that the humiliating pain was ( _almost!_ ) worth it.

But for now, he was definitely done with ice-skating for the day. He didn't want to break his bones like Midoriya so often had no problem doing.

As the pair exited the ice rink, still hand-in-hand, Uraraka leaned into his shoulder lightly and flashed him a guilty grin. "Y'know, Shouto...do you want to hear a secret?"

Todoroki glanced at her in mild confusion.

"My secret to why I ice-skate so well," she clarified at his puzzled reaction.

His eyebrows shot up, and he nodded a bit too eagerly.

"Well," she giggled nervously, her lips pursing a bit in a contrite manner. "I...uh...float."

He stared at her.

"I've been working on how to seem like I'm seamlessly gliding on different surfaces, but in reality I'm just floating a few millimeters above the ground…" she explained quickly, her hands waving around wildly, slightly panicked. "Sorry to trick you like this…"

He just continued staring.

"I'm not actually that good at ice-skating, to be honest," she continued rambling, rubbing her neck anxiously. "Sorry, Shouto!"

He turned away crossly, his head shaking in righteous indignation. No wonder she was so good. Ridiculous. He was doubting his own masculinity, for pete's sake!

"Shouutttooo…" Uraraka cajoled teasingly, trying to get him to look at her.

Todoroki was not falling for those tricks. If he looked at her, he would give in to and forgive her and her stupid big brown eyes easily. Instead, he pulled her squarely into his chest.

"Wha—" Her voice was expertly muffled by his embrace.

Todoroki felt the girl in his arms slowly turn fuchsia, blushing furiously from head to toe. He smirked in amusement, knowing that she'd become super embarrassed by the sudden public display of affection.

"Payback," he whispered into her ear in the low, raspy voice that he knew would fluster her the most. He then released her, turning around to walk away nonchalantly as if nothing had ever happened.

The poor, red-faced girl was left, standing alone in peak embarrassment. "SHOUTO!"

.

He chuckled. It was just so much fun to tease her.

.

 _fin._

* * *

here's the way i pictured the kiddy handicaps shaped like penguins LOL: /2014/01/22/toddler-ice-skating-at-planet-ice/

but hahah merry christmas eve! :)

-soybeanprophecy


	3. day 3: you're the gold

**chapter title:** you're the gold

 **notes:** golden christmas prompt for 12/25 for shouchakochristmasweek2018! I'm so sorry this is so unrelated to the prompt and its so late too! gold? lol hahah christmas is such a crazy time but i hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot!

 **disclaimer:** i do not own my hero academia.

 **summary:** Todoroki thinks he has never been good with kids. Uraraka disagrees.

* * *

It was noisy. Normally, Todoroki was not a fan of places like this, especially around the holiday season. It was loud, crowded, and somehow, whenever he set foot in the mall, he seemed to spontaneously develop claustrophobia.

His girlfriend of two years, Uraraka Ochako, however, wanted the "full experience of Christmas." That meant going to the mall to go Christmas shopping, see the decorative lights and trees, and wear Christmas-themed outfits.

She had convinced him to wear a Santa-themed suit, complete with a green tie and elf cuff-links. He was reluctant at first, but after seeing her reindeer dress-combo, he was hook, line, and sinker. He was a fan. As he watched her from the rear, eyes traveling along the length of her body, he silently agreed with that statement. He was _really_ a fan.

"Ooh, look at that!" Uraraka was currently fawning over the nearby fixture holding candles, body lotions, and perfumes. Even though she'd had issues with money, she always made sure to get something for everyone important in her life. Now that she was making a lot more money, she was excited to buy better presents.

Todoroki watched her with a certain fondness softening his usual nonchalant expression, a smile gracing his lips. Really, that girl. Sometimes he wondered how someone as kind as her ended up with someone like him.

He was so absorbed in watching her that he almost didn't notice a small tug on the lower leg of his pantsuit. Todoroki was bewildered to look down and see a small child smiling up at him cheerfully, slurping on a candy-cane.

"Hi!" the little boy greeted, eyes wide with wonder. "Happy to meet you, Santa!"

Todoroki stared in astonishment. _Santa?!_

"Good boy," the boy pointed to himself with his free hand. "I want present!"

Feeling a little alarmed and frankly, a little anxious as well (he had no idea how to deal with children), Todoroki scanned his surroundings to see who this child belonged to. Unfortunately, he didn't see any parents looking for missing children nor did he see any faux-Santas that he could refer this boy to.

This was bad. He had no idea what to do.

Todoroki looked back down at the little boy, whose eyes were still as wide with amazement and reverence, and he felt something deep in his heart stir in response.

He sighed, before lowering himself to look the boy in the eyes. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked in what he thought was a comforting voice.

The little boy blinked at him, surprised, before shyly answering, "...Ichiro."

"Well, Ichiro," Todoroki asked, adjusting his squat position. "What would you like for your present?"

Ichiro immediately seemed determined, his lips set in a resolute manner. "Gold! Want gold," he replied without hesitation.

Gold? That wasn't a normal "kid" answer. "Why do you want gold, Ichiro?" Todoroki questioned curiously.

"Because daddy want gold—mommy said so. He leave without gold. He go without mommy and me," Ichiro answered purposefully, before deflating into a sad, downtrodden expression. "I have gold, maybe daddy won't go..."

Todoroki felt his heart pang at Ichiro's shrunken form. He'd had his own experience with less-than-par fathers. Ichiro didn't deserve a father like that.

"Hey, Ichiro," Todoroki patted the boy on the head lightly, ruffling his chestnut colored hair. "Your daddy isn't very good. But you know what? You're going to be great. You're going to be so good that it doesn't matter if your daddy stays or not. You know why?" He let a genuine smile cover his face, reaching out to tap Ichiro's chest with his finger lightly. "Because you're the gold, Ichiro." _Even if it takes decades for your father to realize it._

"Really?" Ichiro's eyes were wide with amazement again, and Todoroki felt his heart lurch a little at the look of pure adoration on his face. How could anyone think of leaving this child?

"Yeah," There was a firmness in Todoroki's voice as he answered.

Ichiro giggled in delight, his laughter sounding like little bells. Todoroki felt another smile tug at his lips, and he almost paused in surprise. There was a strange fatherly instinct that he felt deep in his chest when he watched Ichiro.

"Ichiro? Ichiro! Ichiro, where are you?!"

"Mommy!" Ichiro turned toward the sound of his name being called through the crowd, jumping up and down to wave at a frantic woman approaching from the left. Todoroki decided it was time to stand up.

Ichiro's mother stopped to catch her breath, looking intensely anxious and worried. "Oh my, Ichiro," she berated in a motherly fashion. "Don't run off like that! Come on, let's go." She nudged him in another direction, gently guiding him away.

"Mommy, I met Santa! There!" The boy turned around to gesture toward Todoroki with unconcealed joy. "He give gold! He said I am gold, right here," Ichiro tapped his chest excitedly with a big beam.

There was unadulterated shock in the mother's eyes as she turned to observe Todoroki. As the understanding slowly dawned on her, tears filled her eyes and she flashed him a watery smile that spoke volumes. _Thank you._ "Yes, honey, you are gold," She tousled Ichiro's hair affectionately, her expression still strikingly fragile.

She reminded Todoroki of his own mother.

As the mother and child pair walked away together, Todoroki stood, still staring after them.

"You're great with kids, Shouto." He was shaken out of his reverie at the sound of Uraraka's familiar high-pitched voice. Todoroki turned to see his girlfriend approach slowly, smiling softly.

She must have read the surprise in his expression, because she chuckled in response. "I...may have heard the entire exchange," she admitted. "But you were great, Shouto." Her expression turned serious. "I know you have fears about not being a good father to your own kids, but I believe that anyone who has you as a father would be lucky."

There was a tenderness in her brown eyes as she observed him. "You're going to be great. Because you're gold, too," she caressed his scar gently, repeating his own words from before.

Todoroki swallowed thickly, feeling tingles of warmth spread through his chest at her encouragement. He nodded at her meaningfully, and she tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

"By the way…" Uraraka's tone became teasing. "Maybe he thought you were Santa because of your outfit," she cocked her head, raising one of her eyebrows. "But I think it's because of your hair," she threaded her fingers through his white and red hair, giggling.

He frowned at her light teasing, rolling his heterochromatic eyes at her antics. Uraraka laughed and looped her arm around his, pulling him towards another round of shopping.

* * *

"Hm...do you think Bakugou would appreciate new training gear?" Uraraka pursued her lips thoughtfully, observing the display of training bags, weights, and water bottles placed in the window of a workout store.

Todoroki scowled a bit, turning his head away from her. "Do you really have to buy him something for Christmas?" he asked, a tad annoyed.

"Of course, silly," she responded, giving him an amused smile. "He takes time out of his day to train with me, so I have to repay the favor!"

"It would be better if you didn't train with him at all…" he muttered under his breath, still irritated. They were definitely too close. Plus, he was sure Bakugou used to have a thing for her back when they were in high school.

Uraraka studied him, a small grin forming on her face. "Mm, Shouto, there's no need to worry," she said, voice filled with barely concealed mirth. "He's seeing Momo, now, anyway."

Oh? He didn't know about this new development.

"Besides," she sidled up to him, the action of her her head tilting emphasized by the cotton antlers on her headband. "I'm _your_ reindeer, _Santa_ ," she winked, laughing at his deadpan expression.

Ridiculous. She was ridiculous. Todoroki reached out to take her hand, anyway. (Her antlers and smile did not affect his decision.)

Uraraka smiled. "Merry Christmas, Shouto."

They walked away together, hand-in-hand.

 _fin_.


End file.
